The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Modern commercial aircraft typically include a fuselage having a series of curved transverse ribs and longitudinal stringers. The exterior of the ribs and stringers are covered with a skin of aluminum, carbon fiber composite or other suitable material. The interior of the aircraft includes a series of curved sidewall panels that are attached to the inside of the ribs, typically by screws or other fasteners. The wall panels are typically of polymer material, and can include window frames and other structure that forms a part of the finished aircraft. Once wiring, insulation and other internal wall components are installed between the ribs and inside the skin, the interior wall panels are attached to cover the insulation and other internal wall components, such as environmental components, with a durable covering that provides a pleasing appearance.
Typical aircraft sidewall panels require specialized tooling and hardware for installation, such as special screws, washers, screw drivers, panel installation support aids, shims, etc. In one common arrangement, a sidewall installation involves eight fasteners that attach to their respective frame mounting brackets. Some sidewall systems include mounting hardware (e.g. screws) that is shared between adjacent panels. Other sidewall systems avoid screws and fasteners by using keyways, slotted brackets and the like.
With all of the elements of a typical sidewall installation, it can be a challenge to get the sidewall properly aligned rotationally, vertically and horizontally and then install all of the fasteners. For example, it is desirable to accurately adjust for the proper sidewall-to-center-of-window alignment, which may involve individually adjusting each one of multiple frame brackets, and centering the sidewall panel to align with the window before final fastening of each mounting screw. Even systems that include keyholes and brackets can involve individual adjustment of multiple brackets during installation. Consequently, typical sidewall installations involve more than one skilled worker and a significant amount of time to properly adjust the sidewall and install all of the fasteners. Adjusting and fastening several parts by hand is time-consuming. The work can present ergonomic an ergonomic environment that is less than desired. Moreover, even after such installations there can be issues with gaps, wrinkles and puckers in the panel, due to internal stresses induced during the installation process and other irregularities.
Typical sidewall installations can also present challenges when removal of panels is desired. Certain aircraft maintenance and repair operations can involve the removal of one or more sidewall panels in an aircraft, in order to allow access to electrical, mechanical and other components inside the wall. With typical fastener-attached wall panels, removal of an existing panel presents a higher than desired chance of damage to the panel (perhaps resulting in costly replacement), and a higher than desired likelihood of misalignment or other defect when the panel is replaced. Panel systems that have shared fasteners between adjacent panels present other possible problems.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the above-mentioned issues.